rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Majors
Brad Majors was the fiancee of Janet Weiss (now husband) while attending the wedding of Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Munroe, passing through to also see an old professor teacher of Brad's from his former High school to break the news of their own engagement, later on that rainy night while driving they get a flat tire and strained. later implied that Dr. Frank N Further gave them the flat, they both walk to a mansion they past miles back hoping to use their Television to get a mechanic. (Over at the Frankenstein Place) They knock on the door and the handyman Riff Raff invites them in. They watch a party going on (Time Warp), which reveals Janet's scared and naive nature. Janet wishes to go, with Brad trying to comfort her, until they run into the master of the mansion, Dr. Frank N Furter, a transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania. They are invited up to a laboratory to witness an experiment, being stripped down to their underwear. Once there, Frank N Furter reveals to them that they are about to witness the birth of his creation. A man dressed like a mummy steps out of a bed and his bandages are removed by Riff Raff, the maid Magenta and a groupie named Columbia. The creation is a muscular man with blonde hair, and is named "Rocky Horror". He performs a musical number (The Sword of Damocles), before Frank N Furter begins revealing his plans for him (I Can Make You a Man). This is soon interruped by the appearance of Eddie Scott, who was Frank's former lover, preserved in a freezer. When he gets Rocky's attention, Frank slaughters him with an ice axe and then leaves with Rocky to a bridal suite near the lab. Brad and Janet are then shown to seperate where Frank disguises himself as their respective lovers to sexually seduce them. Janet wanders off in search of Brad only to discover that he was sleeping with Frank. Feeling cheated on, she then notices Rocky cowering in his birth tank, wounded from tormenting by Riff Raff. Janet tends to his wounds with strips from her torn skirt and then seduces him (Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me). They are soon discovered by all other characters, including the intruding Dr. Scott. He had come in search of Eddie, his nephew, but Frank suspects him to be working for the government to unidentified flying objects, and Janet and Brad to be working for him. Everyone is then served dinner, which first appears to be ham (Eddie's Teddy), but is later revealed to be pieces of Eddie's body. Janet is welcomed into Rocky's arms before an enraged Frank N Furter chases after her (Planet Schmanet Janet). Janet, Brad, Rocky and Columbia are turned to stone via a Medusa machine, that strips them of their clothes. Frank dresses them up to perform a floor show (The Floor Show: Rose Tint My World, Don't Dream It, Be Itand Wild and Untamed Thing) when Riff Raff and Magenta enter the ballroom. Frank attempts to explain his actions (I'm Going Home), but they are not convinced, and so Riff Raff shoots him with an antimatter beam to kill him, and also kills Columbia when she startles him, and Rocky as he tries to climb a tower. Janet can be seen completely terrified and being held by Brad during this. Riff Raff and Magenta then release the humans before they take off to return to Transexual. Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott evacuate, but they are last seen stumbling around amid the smoke, injured from the takeoff (Super Heroes). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show